Sneep a gentleman
by Lady Eileen
Summary: Wie had dit ooit gedacht. Is professor Sneep echt een heer?
1. Een drie jaar oude Professor Sneep

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Sneep……A gentleman?

**Chapter 1: een drie jaar oude Professor Sneep.**

De tweedejaars Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw krijgen hun eerste les in het helen van botten. Susan Bonkel had net iets teveel wolfsharen bij haar brouwsel gedaan toen er een ontploffing klonk. Professor Sneep kwam snel aanrennen en wilde net met een spreuk de rotzooi opruimen toen er een ontploffing klonk. 5 minuten later toen de mist een beetje optrok kon je een klein kind horen huilen. Waar was Professor Sneep?…. Het kind begon wat uit te kramen…Elly?… fwar ist Elly?… fwar is Elly?… Tomas Flinnigan ging snel naar Professor Perkamentus. 10 minuten later was Professor Perkamentus met een drie jarige Professor Sneep in de ziekenboeg.

Eileen McGregor is een studente die al geslaagd was van Zweinstein maar een studie wist nog niet wat ze wilde worden en zodoende heeft ze nog les in andere vakken op Zweinstein. Ze zit in haar laatste jaar en is hoofdmonitor (al 8 jaar lang). Ze is 23 jaar en is assistente van Severus Sneepin Toverdrankkunde. Ze had op dat moment les van Firenze toen ze bij Professor Perkamentus moest komen. Professor Perkamentus liet een andere tweedeklasser Eileen ophalen uit de klas.

" Professor…Eileen McGregor moet zich bij de hoofdmeester melden" zegt Maike Stoffelson.

" Eileen, Professor Perkamentus wilt je spreken"zegt Firenze.

Eileen staat op en loopt met de tweedejaars mee. Aangekomen bij de kamer van Professor Perkamentus wilt ze net op de deur kloppen als de deur al open gaat. Eileen gaat naar binnen en groet de oude man. De oude man glimlacht en heeft glinsterden in zijn ogen.

" Kom binnen Eileen en ga zitten zegt Professor Perkamentus.

" Nee dank u Professor" zegt Eileen.

" Eileen, je vraagt je natuurlijk af waarom ik je heb laten roepen" zegt Professor Perkamentus vriendlijk

Eileen knikte.

"Het is namelijk zo mijn meisje.. er is een ongelukje gebeurd. Wil je even met mij meelopen" vraagt Professor Perkamentus.

Eileen loopt achter Professor Perkamentus aan. 10 minuten later zijn ze bijna bij de ziekenboeg en Eileen vraagt;

" Professor waarom lopen we naar de ziekenboeg?" 

" Dat zou je snel genoeg zien, mijn meisje" zegt hij glimlachend.

Als ze de ziekenboeg binnengaan vraagt Perkamentus of ze even daar wilt blijven wachten.

Een paar minuten later komt Perkamentus met de drie jarige Professor Sneep aan zijn hand aangelopen.

" Kom maar Eileen is er" zegt hij.

" Elly?… Elly?" hoort ze een kinderstem vragen.

Als de kleine Severus haar ziet, rent hij zo snel als zijn kleine beentjes hem kunnen dragen op haar af. Eileen deed haar hand voor haar mond en knielde toen neer zodat ze even groot was als de kleine Severus. Severus begon te huilen en sloeg zijn klein armpjes om haar nek. Ze tilt de huilende Severus op en begint hem op zijn rugje te aaien zodat hij een beetje rustiger wordt.

" Professor hoe kan dit gebeurd zijn?" vraagt ze.

" Laten we dat maar in mijn kantoor bespreken Eileen" zegt Professor Perkamentus. Eileen knikte en ze lopen naar het kantoor van Professor Perkamentus. Daar aangekomen gaat Professor Perkamentus achter zijn bureau zitten en Eileen en Severus gaan tegenover hem zitten. Ze zet Severus op haar schoot en luistert dan wat Professor Perkamentus te vertellen heeft.

" Eileen, Severus is door een fout van een tweedejaars leerling, die anoniem zou blijven, zoals je kunt zien veranderd in een kind van drie"legt Professor Perkamentus uit.

Eileen knikte en kijkt met medelijden naar de kleine Severus.

" En wat gaat er nu gebeuren" vraagt Eileen

" Ik wil dat je zolang de toverdrank nog niet is uitgewerkt voor Severus zorgt" zegt Professor Perkamentus.

" Hoe lang duurt het voordat de toverdrank is uitgewerkt?" vraagt Eileen 

" Ongeveer zes weken Eileen. Natuurlijk krijgen jullie een eigen privé kamer met bad en keuken. Zolang je voor Severus moet zorgen krijg je vrijstelling van elk vak" zegt Professor Perkamentus.

" Natuurlijk Professor" zegt Eileen.

Ze loopt dan met Professor Perkamentus mee naar hun toegewezen kamer. Severus was tijdens het gesprek in slaap gevallen. Eileen legt hem op de bank neer en gaat naast hem zitten. Ze buigt voorover en geeft hem een kus op zijn voorhoofd.

Ze blijft even kijken hoe Severus slaapt totdat er een huiself kwam om haar spullen te brengen. Ze pakt haar spullen uit en gaat daarna weer naar Severus toe. Ze tilt hem op en brengt hem naar de slaapkamer. De slaapkamer bestaat uit een normaal bed tegen de muur. Een klein bed dat tegen de andere muur stond. Een kleine kast en een klein bureautje. Ze legde Severus in het kleine bedje en dekte hem toe. Daarna ging ze verder het omtrekje verkennen. Het was een soort appartement. Ze hadden een keuken, woonkamer, slaapkamer, badkamer met bad/douche en toilet. Eileen vond het wel fijn dat Professor Perkamentus hun een eigen grote kamer had gegeven omdat ze niet wist hoe haar klasgenoten en professors zouden reageren. Daar kwam ze snel genoeg achter toen er op de deur werd geklopt en Professor Anderling kwam vragen hoe het was. Eileen liet haar binnen en zette een kopje thee. Professor Anderling was geschrokken toen Professor Perkamentus dit had verteld. Severus is als een zoon voor haar. Eileen vroeg wie het allemaal nog meer wisten. Professor Anderling vertelde dat de hele staf op de hoogte was en dat de leerlingen het ook hadden meegekregen maar niet alles in detail wisten. Alle lessen van Professor Sneep vervallen totdat hij weer zijn normale gedaante heeft. Professor Anderling wenste Eileen succes en als ze hulp nodig had dan kon ze altijd een gil geven. Eileen bedankte haar en liet haar uit. Vanuit de slaapkamer klonk een huilend stemmetje die naar haar vroeg. Ze liep weer terug naar de slaapkamer en pakte Severus op. Ze troostte hem en toen hij een beetje bedaard was zei hij. " Elly ik hapje doen"

" Kom maar dan gaan we eens kijken wat we hier te bikken hebben" zegt ze glimlachend.

Ze gingen naar de keuken en Eileen maakte wat lekkers voor hun klaar.

**6 weken later **

Het was inmiddels 20.00 uur voordat Eileen Severus naar bed had gebracht. De laatste zes weken heeft ze elke avond Severus in slaap gezongen omdat hij (zo leek het) elke avond een nachtmerrie had en als ze voor hem zong dan was dat stukken minder. Eileen maakte een kopje thee en ging op de bank zitten met een boek. 24.00 uur hoort ze Severus huilen en gaat naar de slaapkamer. Ze pakt hem op en al wiegend zingt ze hem weer in slaap. Omdat het toch al laat was ging ze zelf ook maar naar bed. Ze legde Serverus op het grote bed aan de kant van de muur en ging naast hem liggen zodat hij niet van het bed zou vallen. Midden in de nacht rond een uur of 02.00 uur werd Severus wakker. Hij lag lekker tegen Eileen aan, maar helemaal naakt. Severus keek naar zijn handen en zag dat die weer tot zijn oorspronkelijke grote waren. Hij zuchtte van opluchting en keek toen naar Eileen. Ze lag zo mooi te slapen dat hij zijn ogen niet van haar af kon houden. Hij bedacht zich dat hij nu ook snel maar zijn nachtkleding moest aantrekken voordat hij weer in slaap viel en s'morgens naakt naast Eileen zou liggen. Zachtjes ging hij uit bed en deed één van zijn mantels om die één van de huiselven had klaar gelegd omdat dit week zes was sinds hij weer was veranderd in drie jaar oud. Hij keek nog één keer naar Eileen en gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. Toen ging hij naar zijn privé kamer in de kerker. Al hoewel hij wel weer blij was dat hij weer zijn normale lengte terug had, had hij toch het gevoel dat hij het helemaal niet leuk vond dat hij weer normaal was. Hij deed een zijden zwarte pyjama aan en pakte kleren voor morgenvroeg. Toen ging hij terug naar de kamer die hij en Eileen voor de laatste zes weken samen hadden gedeeld. Hij legde zijn kleren over de bureaustoel en zag dat Eileen al dichter naar de muur was gaan liggen. Hij stapte zachtjes in bed en ging tegen haar aan liggen. Eileen draaide vanzelf naar hem toe zodat ze in zijn armen kwam te liggen. Hij glimlachte en trok haar zelfs wat dichter tegen zich aan. Eileen legde haar hoofd tegen zin kin en hij deed zijn ogen dicht. Het laatste waar hij aan dacht was **" Krijg ik dan toch nog de liefde waar ik altijd naar heb verlangd "**

De volgende ochtend werd Severus al vroeg wakker. Tja…als je weet dat hij de afgelopen zes weken altijd s'middags een middagdutje doet dan ben je nu onderhand wel uitgeslapen.

Hij glimlachte toen hij Eileen nog lekker in zijn armen zag slapen en moest toegeven dat hij haar heel mooi vond als ze sliep. Zachtjes ging hij uit bed en kleedde zich snel om Hij ging naar de keuken en zette koffie. Hij pakte de ochtendprofeet die op tafel lag en begon te lezen wat er allemaal gebeurd was in de tovenaars wereld. Een uurtje later werd Eileen wakker. Ze kijkt om zich heen maar ze ziet geen Severus. De paniek sloeg in haar om en ze sprintte de slaapkamer uit.

" Severus, Severus"roept ze ongerust.

Ze rent de woonkamer door naar de keuken en bots dan tegen iemand op. Ze haalt opgelucht adem als ze ziet dat Severus weer zijn normale lengte terug heeft. Hij glimlacht naar haar en omhelsd haar.

" Alles is okay Elly"zegt hij en omhelst haar wat steviger.

" Lust je ontbijt?" vraagt hij.

Eileen knikt en neemt dan plaats achter de ontbijttafel. Hij maakt het ontbijt en vraagt;

" Heb je goed geslapen Elly?" " Ja hoor...heel goed Professor" 

" Severus voor jou Elly" zegt hij naar haar opkijkend.

" Hoe kom ik in godsnaam op om je Elly te noemen terwijl je Eileen heet" denkt hij hardop.

Hij overhandigde het ontbijt aan haar en nam toen zelf plaats aan de tafel. Eileen glimlachte en zei;

" Elly is een afkorting van mijn naam, meneer" 

Elly… hou alsjeblief op met me meneer te noemen wil je. Je hebt net notabene zes weken voor me gezorgd" zegt hij een beetje teleurgesteld.

Eileen begint een te blozen en knikte verlegen.

" Vanaf vandaag ben ik gewoon Severus voor jou naar schooltijd oké_" _zegt hij.

Weer knikte ze en als ze hem aankijkt ziet ze eindelijk **zijn** glimlach. Ze wordt helemaal warm van binnen en denkt; **"kan ik dan toch zijn hart laten smelten?"**

" Dan moet ik Professor Perkamentus ook maar gaan inlichten. Hij heeft namelijk gevraagd zodra je je normale lengte weer terug hebt dat aan hem door te geven"zegt ze.

" Zullen we maar gaan dan. Ik moet hem toch nog spreken" zegt hij.

Een uur later gingen ze richting het kantoor van Professor Perkamentus. Terwijl ze naar het kantoor van Professor Perkamentus lopen kan Severus het niet laten om soms zacht met zijn vingers langs haar hand te strelen. Hij had nooit durven hopen dat hij ooit deze gevoelens tegen over haar zou uiten want hij is al een tijdje gek op haar. Stiekem had hij gehoopt dat zij dezelfde gevoelens had. En nadat hij haar nog steeds Elly had genoemd en zag dat ze bloosde wist hij dat hij een kans had. Bij het kantoor van Professor Perkamentus aangekomen wilt Severus net het wachtwoord geven toen de draaiende trap al begon te draaien. Ze stapten op een tree en lieten hun naar boven brengen net als een soort lift. Toen ze bovenaan waren gekomen liepen ze de kamer binnen en Professor Perkamentus kwam hun al tegemoet lopen.

" Severus, mijn jonge. Goed om je weer in je normale vorm te zien" zegt de oude man glim- lachend en met glinsterende ogen.

" Hallo Professor. Goed u ook weer eens te zien, meneer"antwoordt Severus terug.

Severus ouders zijn er nooit voor hem geweest en dus heeft hij Professor Perkamentus en Professor Anderling als zijn surrogaat ouders gekozen. Ze zijn er altijd voor hem geweest. Nadat hij gedwongen werd door zijn biologische ouders om het doodsteken van Voldermort te dragen heeft hij besloten om voor het licht te werken. Ook al zou dit zijn familie kosten, maar de keuze was snel gemaakt als je weet dat je ouders er nooit voor je zullen zijn en niet de liefde geven die je zo hard nodig hebt. Eileen was zoveel anders…in haar ogen kun je gewoon liefde zien en het kleinste gebaar naar hem toe was met zoveel liefde. Zelfs al deed hij in de klas neerbuigend op haar, glimlachte ze altijd. Zonder dat hij het in de gaten had waren Professor Perkamentus en Eileen druk in gesprek. Gelukkig dat ze niet in de gaten hadden dat hij heel ergens anders was met zijn hoofd dan bij het gesprek. Professor Perkamentus richtte zich tot Severus.

" Severus, jonge, zullen we afspreken dat je maandag weer begint met lesgeven?" vraagt Professor Perkamentus.

" Natuurlijk, Professor" antwoord Severus.

De bel gaat.

" Oh, dat moet de bel zijn voor de lunch. Gaan jullie mee?" vraagt Professor Perkamentus.

Eileen knikt glimlachend en Severus doet een stap achteruit zodat ze er langs kunnen. Op weg naar de grote zaal pakt hij zachtjes Eileen's hand vast. Als ze naar hem opkijkt, glimlacht ze en hij drukt snel een kus op haar hand zodat niemand het ziet. Aangekomen bij de grote zaal wordt hij door studenten en professoren gegroet, vooral door zijn eigen afdeling Zwadderich maar in plaats van dat hij aan de lerarentafel gaat zitten gaat hij naast Eileen zitten. Eileen was even heel verbaasd maar glimlachte toen naar hem. De Zwadderaars keken verontwaardigd naar hun afdelingshoofd. De andere professoren wisten niet wat ze zagen maar ze wisten wel dat wat ze zagen. Niemand wist wat er aan de hand was met Severus, wat deze ommezwaai betekende. Severus en Eileen begonnen aan hun lunch en tijdens de lunch kletsten. Severus vroeg waarvan ze hield en wat ze het leukste vak op Zweinstijn vond. Toen ze kruidenkunde zei kon Severus zijn oren niet geloven. Eileen lachte en haar ogen glinsterden en vertelde toen dat ze thuis zelf ook een laboratorium heeft. Dat ze regelmatig als ze thuis is allemaal drankjes maakte en daarbij zichzelf regelmatig opblies. Gelukkig waren deze explosies niet zo hard dat ze echt eraan dood is gegaan. Toen ze dat in geuren en kleuren vertelde begon Severus te lachen.

" Verstand op nul hé, ja ik ken het. Gebeurd bij mij ook nog dagelijks!" zegt hij lachend.

Iedereen keek verbaasd om want ze hadden Severus nog nooit horen lachen. Eileen vroeg of Severus ook weleens een ongelukje had gehad.

" O, als jij eens wist. Kijk maar naar de laatste zes weken Elly, niet dat ik dat erg vond hoor " zei hij grijnzend en gaf haar een knipoog. " maar wees wel voorzichtig wil je" voegde hij er serieus achter aan.

Weer wisten de meesten niet wat ze hoorden. Hij noemde haar Elly…Hij was min of meer bezorgd om haar…wat is er in Merlijns naam aan de hand met hem? Eileen knikte licht en dronk toen haar thee op. Die dag kwam Severus nog veel meer over haar te weten. Omdat ze toch nog vrijstelling hadden gingen ze in het bos wandelen om kruiden te verzamelen. Later op de avond toen Severus Eileen naar de toren van de Griffoendor bracht vroeg hij;

" Elly heb je zin om met mij morgen naar Zwijnveld te gaan. Een van mijn huiselven is morgen namelijk jarig en ik wil een cadeautje voor haar kopen"

Eileen kijkt hem verbaasd aan. Dit had ze niet verwacht en zeker niet van hem.

" Natuurlijk Severus. Lijkt me leuk" zegt ze glimlachend.

" Zullen we dan naar de lunch gaan?" vraagt hij.

"Is goed. Ik wist niet dat je zo goed voor je huiselven bent " zegt ze nog steeds glimlachend.

" Ik wil niet eindigen als Lucius Malfoy en dit huiselfje is een bijzonder huiselfje omdat ze altijd voor me gezorgd heeft, ook al was ik doodziek. Ze heeft altijd voor me gezorgd met het risico dat ze zelf ook dood kon gaan" legt hij uit.

" Dan moet ze wel bijzonder zijn" zegt Eileen glimlachend.

" Ja dat is ze" zegt hij en denkt erachter aan **" Net als jij"**

Eileen zegt het wachtwoord tegen de dikke dame en het portret gaat open. Ze draait zich om naar Severus en gaat op haar tenen staan. Ze geeft hem een kus op zijn wang en zegt;

" Slaap lekker en als je een nachtmerrie hebt dan weet je me te vinden hé?" 

" Ja, ik weet je te vinden. Slaap lekker" zegt hij terwijl hij een blos op zijn wangen krijgt.

Eileen gaat naar binnen en Severus draait zich om, om naar zijn privé kamer te gaan. Hij streek met zijn hand over zijn wang waar Eileen hem net gekust had. Met volle moed liep hij terug naar de kerkers. Toen hij in zijn lab kwam zag hij nog een mandje met rozenblaadjes liggen. Hij zou over drie uur (dan ligt iedereen van Griffoendor wel te slapen) naar Eileen's kamer gaan om de rozenblaadjes op haar bed te strooien. Hij glimlachte omdat hij dat altijd bij een meisje heeft willen doen. Hij ging nog even wat drankjes maken want dat had hij die zes weken toch wel een beetje gemist. Tegen twaalven ging hij weer terug naar de Griffoendor toren en ging naar Eileen's kamer. Omdat Eileen klassenoudste is heeft ze een eigen kleine woonkamer, badkamer en slaapkamer. Hij ging naar haar slaapkamer en zag dat ze met een blos op haar wangen sliep. Hij glimlachte en pakte een handje vol rozenblaadjes en strooide het op haar dekens. Toen het mandje leeg was legde hij een Aronskelk op haar kussen en kuste hij haar voorhoofd.

Severus bleef nog even staan kijken toen hij weer terug ging naar de kerkers. Hij kleedt zich om en ging ook naar bed.

" Kon ik morgenvroeg maar haar gezicht zien" dacht hij.

Met die voorstelling in zijn gedachten viel hij in slaap. De volgende ochtend toen Eileen wakker werd kon ze haar ogen niet geloven. Er lagen allemaal rozenblaadjes op haar bed en op de grond. Waar had ze dit aan te danken, wie had dit gedaan, zou haar aanbidder dit gedaan hebben. Opeens wist ze wie dit gedaan had… Severus natuurlijk. Zou hij ook haar aanbidder zijn? Toen zag ze de Aronskelk. Ze pakte hem op en rook aan de bloem. Ze hoopte vurig in haar hart dat Serverus haar aanbidder was maar hoe kon ze hierachter komen? Ze zal zo wel met haar afdelingshoofd Professor Anderling praten. Misschien dat zij iets weet.


	2. Het kerst bal

**Chapter 2: Het kerstbal**.

Eileen ging op weg naar de privé kamer van Professor Anderling. Ze had haar school uniform verruild voor haar vrije tijd kleding. Ze ging de hoek om en kwam zo bij het lokaal transfusie. Ze ging naar binnen en klopte op de deur van de privé kamer van Professor Anderling.

" Binnen" antwoord er een stem van binnen. 

Eileen ging naar binnen en zag dat Professor Anderling bezig was met haar haar.

" Ah…Eileen wat kan ik voor je doen, meisje?" vraagt Professor Anderling.

" Goedemorgen Professor, ik wilde eigenlijk even met u praten" zegt ze.

" Natuurlijk meisje… zeg het eens?"zegt Professor Anderling.

" Nou ik wilde met u praten over mijn geheime aanbidder en eigenlijk over Professor Sneep" zegt ze een beetje verlegen.

" Natuurlijk, meisje"zegt Professor Anderling met pretlichtjes in haar ogen.

" Heb je iets ontdekt" vraagt Professor Anderling. " Nou vanmorgen werd ik wakker en mijn hele bed was bezaaid onder rozenblaadjes en op mijn kussen lag een Aronskelk. Mijn lievelingsbloem" verteld Eileen een beetje afwezig. " Hmmm en wat heeft Professor Sneep hier mee te maken_"_ vraagt Professor Anderling. 

Eileen schikt van die vraag en Professor Anderling glimlachte.

Eileen begon te blozen en Professor Anderling geeft haar een bemoedigend kneepje in haar hand.

" Ik denk dat Professor Sneep mijn aanbidder is" verteld Eileen. Professor Anderling's glimlacht werd breder en vraagt " Weet je dat zeker?" 

Eileen schut haar hoofd en zegt zachtjes

" Professor Sneep heeft mij gevraagd om met hem mee te gaan een cadeautje te kopen voor één van zijn huiselfen. En na onze wandeling en vanmorgen weet ik niet of ik hem wel alleen als professor beschouw"

Professor Anderling slaat een arm om haar schouder en begeleid haar naar de grote sofa die dichtbij de haardvuur staat. Ze gaan zitten en Professor Anderling kreeg een duivels glimlachje

" Maak je daar maar geen zorgen over meisje. Jullie zijn een leuk stel en het word hoog tijd dat Severus een vrouw krijgt. Het zou hem goed doen" zegt Professor Anderling nog steeds glimlachend.

Eileen kijkt haar met grote ogen aan.

" Vrouw?" vraagt ze een beetje angstig.

Professor Anderling begint te lachen en legt haar dan uit wat ze met die opmerking bedoeld.

" Kijk Eileen. Ik en Professor Perkamentus zijn een soort surrogaat ouders voor Severus en we hebben al vaak hem willen koppelen aan iemand maar hij heeft een hekel aan zulke dingen dus hij ging altijd met tegenzin met iemand op stap. Het is zal hem goed doen om iemand te hebben die om hem geeft zoals hij is. Iemand die zijn liefde waard is en aan wie hij eindelijk zijn liefde kan geven die hij al die tijd voor zich heeft gehouden maar sinds gister kijken veel collega's en ook veel leerlingen denk ik heel anders naar Severus. We kennen hem helemaal niet meer terug. Wat heb je met hem gedaan?"

Eileen begon harder te blozen en sloeg haar ogen neer.

" Ik weet het niet" zegt ze zacht.

Professor Anderling glimlachte en wist dat dit gewoon wat tussen die twee moeten worden. Het enige wat ze moest hebben was geduld. Ze gingen samen naar de grote zaal om te ontbijten en voor de deur van de grote zaal komen ze Severus tegen. Eileen's blos werd weer wat dieper. Professor Anderling kneep zachtjes in haar hand ter aanmoediging.  
" Goedemorgen Severus, hoe voel je je?" vraagt Professor Anderling.

" Morguh Mina. Elly. Oh wel goed hoor" antwoord hij.

Als Eileen hem aan kijkt ziet ze iets heel anders. Hij zag er niet helemaal oké uit. Zijn mantel was gekreukt en zijn haar leek niet gekamd te zijn. Hij had wallen onder zijn ogen en zag er heel vermoeid uit. Er was een korte stilte. Professor Anderling was degene die deze onbrak.

" Severus, jonge kan ik je straks even spreken in mijn kantoor? We moeten nodig bijkletsen" zegt ze glimlachend.

" Natuurlijk Mina" zegt hij .

"Ik zie je zo wel" zegt ze vriendelijk

Professor Anderling ging naar de grote zaal en Severus en Elenaor bleven alleen achter. Er was weer een stilte.

" Je ziet er uit of je net uit de hel gekomen bent" zegt ze bezorgd.

Severus glimlachte.

" Ik heb slecht geslapen vannacht" zegt hij.

Eileen keek hem nog steeds bezorgd aan.

" Ik had een nachtmerrie" zegt hij zacht.

" O Sev, Je had naar me toe moeten komen. Dat had ik toch gezegd" zegt ze bezorgd.

" Ik wilde je niet wakker maken" zegt hij zacht en een klein beetje blozen.

" Ik ben gisterenavond even naar je wezen kijken toen je sliep. Je bent mooi als je slaapt, Elly" 

Haar blos werd dieper. Hij streek met zijn duim over haar wang. Toen ze opkeek trok hij haar zachtjes naar zicht toe en omhelsde haar.

" Ik heb je gemist Elly" zegt hij zachtjes.

Zijn maag begon te knorren en allebei lachten ze

" Zullen we maar gaan ontbijten" vraagt hij.

Ze knikte en liepen samen de zaal binnen. Naar het ontbijt spreken ze af dat ze om 13.00 uur richting Zweinsveld gaan en ze spreken af dat ze elkaar bij de grote trap zien.

Een half uur later liep Severus richting de privé kamer van Professor Anderling. Bij haar kamer aangekomen klopte hij en de deur ging eigenlijk meteen open.

" Kom binnen Severus" zegt Professor Anderling.

Hij gaat naar binnen en maakt zich gemakkelijk op de grote sofa dicht bij het openhaard. Dezelfde plek waar Eileen enkele uren terug had gezeten.

" Wil je wat drinken Severus"vraagt Professor Anderling.

" Ja lekker Mina, doe maar koffie. Dat kan ik wel gebruiken, ik ben nog niet helemaal wakker" zegt hij opgewekt.

Ze glimlachte op een duivels manier.

" Wil je echt niks sterkers?" vraagt ze.

" Mina, het is pas 10.00 uur in de ochtend! " zegt hij.

" En waarom zou ik een sterker drankje moeten hebben" vraagt hij nieuwsgierig.

Professor Anderling's glimlach werd breder.

" Dit gaat over Elly, is het niet" vraagt hij en rolt met zijn ogen want hij weet precies wat er gaat komen.

" Dat heb je goed gezien mijn jonge" zegt ze.

" En waarom moeten we dit gesprek hebben" vraagt hij. 

" Dat weet je best wel, lieverd"zegt Professor Anderling glimlachend en komt naast hem zitten.

Ze omhelsd hem en vraagt ontroert.

" Hou je van haar" 

Severus kreeg een kleine blos op zijn wangen.

" Ja Mina, ik denk dat ik van haar hou"zegt hij verlegen.

Professor Anderling kreeg tranen in haar ogen want het was al heel lang geleden dat Severus verlegen was.

" Je denkt het" vraagt Professor Anderling verbaasd en geeft hem een por in zijn zij.

Hij lachte en zegt " Ja ik denk het…Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik verliefd zou worden en zeker niet op een studente"zegt hij.

" Hmmm je hebt het niet zomaar over een studente Severus, Je hebt het over Eileen Tracy. Een heel bijzondere jonge vrouw.

Severus keek haar aan en kreeg nieuwe hoop want hij was radeloos toen hij besefte dat hij van Eileen was gaan houden.

Professor Anderling glimlacht en omhelsd hem.

" Mijn zegen heb je" fluistert ze in zijn oor.

" Dank je Mina, ik zal het nodig hebben" zegt hij glimlachend.

Ze laten elkaar los en drinken dan hun koffie op. Ze blijven nog even doorkletsen over allerlei dingen. Op een gegeven moment vraagt Professor Anderling hoe Severus die zes weken heeft beleefd. Hij vertelde dat hij had genoten en dat Eileen naarmate ze langer voor hem zorgde vergat ze dat hij een achtendertig jarige was in een lichaam van een twee jarige. Hij is daardoor veel dingen van haar te weten gekomen en moest bekennen dat ze een goeie moeder zal zijn. Professor Anderling glimlachte. Tegen 13.00 uur ging hij richting de grote trap. Eileen kwam er ook net aan en ze gingen richting Zweinsveld. Ze liepen het brede pad op dat de hoofdweg van Zweinsveld vormt. Eerst gingen ze naar Mevrouw Milkings gewaden schop omdat Severus een nieuw gewaad nodig had. Binnenkort zou hij naar een congres gaan voor Professor kruidenkunde gaan. Toen gingen ze naar de juwelier omdat Severus ook nog een nieuwe bros nodig had. Het was al tegen vijf uur en Severus had reuze honger gekregen. Ze gingen ergens naar binnen om te eten, als ze nu terug zouden gaan naar Zweinstijn zouden ze het diner toch wel missen. Het was een leuk, klein en gezellig eetcafeetje. Ze bestelden allebei wat te eten en Severus bestelde een fles wijn. Toen hij haar wijn wilde inschenken zei ze dat ze geen alcohol dronk en Severus kreeg de indruk dat ze wel heel erg behoorlijk braaf is.

" **Hmm… Daar moet ik maar eens wat aan veranderen. Gelukkig dat ik een Zwadderaar ben" **

Severus kon al de hele tijd zijn ogen niet van haar afblijven en er was maar een vraag wat hem dwars zat. Op een gegeven moment kon hij die niet langer in zich houden en vroeg hij.

" Eileen, Ga je al met iemand naar het bal"

Ze begon zachtjes te blozen. Ze had gehoopt dat hij haar zou vragen.

" Nog met niemand en jij?" vraagt ze verlegen.

" Eh… Ook nog met niemand. Ik had gedacht dat je wel door enkele jongens gevraagd zou zijn" zegt hij.

Haar blos werd iets dieper en slaat haar ogen neer.

Hij boog naar voren en fluisterde in haar oor.

" Wil je met mij gaan"

Eileen knikt verlegen. Severus glimlachte en dacht;

" **Ze is echt een schoonheid…Het word tijd dat ik haar het hof maak anders raak ik haar nog kwijt."**

Eileen keek hem weer aan en ze bleven elkaar voor een moment elkaar aanstaren. Toen vroeg Severus om de rekening. Hij betaalde en pakte haar hand vast. Ze liepen weer richting Zweinstijn. Alle twee waren ze in hun eigen gedachtes gezonken. Als ze weer voor de poorten van Zweinstijn staan komen ze allebei weer terug met hun gedachten. Severus brengt Eileen naar de toren van Griffoendor. Bij het portret aangekomen zegt ze het wachtwoord en nemen ze afscheid. Eileen gaat op haar tenen staan en geeft hem een kus op zijn wang.

" En wel komen als je een nachtmerrie hebt he!" zegt ze streng.

Severus lachte en beloofde dat hij dit keer zou komen als hij een nachtmerrie had. Het was maar goed dat ze head girl van Griffoendor was en een eigen kamer had. Als ze in de gemeenschappelijke slaapkamer had geslapen en hij zou naar haar toe gegaan zijn. Zou hij misschien bij haar in slaap zijn gevallen en s'morgens samen met haar wakker worden waar alle andere Griffoendor meisjes erbij waren. Dat zou heel erg veel argwaan opwekken.

**Twee weken later. **

Morgen is het kerstbal en iedereen was behoorlijk opgewonden. Er werd veel geroddeld over wie met wie naar het bal zou gaan. De paren die wel al bekend waren: Luna Leeflang en Marcel Lubbermans, Draco Malfoy en Pensy Parkingson, Ron Weasley en Susan Bonkel, Hermerlien Griffel en Remus Lupos, Harry Potter en Ginny Weasley. Tijdens het avondeten kwam er een redelijk grote vogel binnen vliegen en liet een rechthoekige doos op Eileen's schoot vallen. Alle ogen waren op Eileen gericht. Severus had haar dit gestuurd en hij had het expres s'avonds laten bezorgen zodat hij haar reactie kon zien maar Eileen had iets anders in gedachten. Ze begon te blozen en excuseerde zich bij de anderen. Ze stond op en liep de grote zaal uit regelrecht naar haar kamer in de Griffoendor toren. Ze opende de doos en wat ze toen zag liggen in de doos deed haar zo wat flauw vallen. In de doos lag een mooie groene jurk. Ze pakte de jurk op en er viel een briefje uit. Ze raapte het briefje op en herkende het handschrift van Severus. Op het briefje stond dit: **Eileen, het zou voor mij een eer zijn als je de jurk morgen avond draagt.**

Ze hield de jurk omhoog om hem goed te kunnen bekijken. Het was een mooie groene jurk van een dikke stof. Een stof die je makkelijk in de winter kunt dragen maar ook in de lente en herfst was deze jurk geschikt. Het bovenste gedeelte van de jurk was getailleerd en was laag uitgesneden. Vanaf het midden werd de jurk wijder. De randen van de jurk was versiert met een dikke rand geborduurd met gouddraad. Het zag er heel mooi uit, de jurk leek net of het voor een iemand van adel was gemaakt. Eileen was vereerd dat Severus haar zo'n jurk had gegeven en besloot dat ze de jurk morgen avond zou dragen. Toen ze de doos wilde wegleggen zag ze dat er onderin de doos nog een briefje met het handschrift van Severus lag. Op dit briefje stond: **Lieve Elly, al draag je de jurk misschien morgen avond niet, toch wil ik dat je de jurk houd. Het staat je vast oogverblindend mooi. **

Wat ze niet wist is dat de kleur groen en de goud geborduurde afbeeldingen de kleur en het kenmerk (zeg maar een soort familiewapen) van de familie Sneep is. Die avond kon ze moeilijk in slaap komen en was ze dus ook verbaasd dat Severus haar tegen middennacht haar kwam opzoeken in haar kamer. Hij was benieuwd wat ze van de jurk vond en dacht dat ze rond middennacht al wel zou slapen maar ja dit was niet het geval dus moest hij een smoesje verzinnen wat hij rond middennacht in haar kamer deed. Hij gebruikte de smoes dat hij een nachtmerrie had en haar even moest zien. Hij wou haar niet wakker maken maar nu ze toch wakker was maakte dat natuurlijk niet zoveel uit. Hij ging naast haar om het bed zitten en sloeg zijn armen om haar heen. Ze omhelsde hem en vroeg of hij erover wou praten. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en zei dat ze beter kon gaan slapen want morgen zou het een drukke dag worden. Ze bloosde en ging tegen hem aan liggen met zijn armen om haar heen geslagen. Enkele momenten later was ze in slaap gevallen en Severus bewonderde haar schoonheid. Nu ze sliep wist hij nog steeds niet was ze van de jurk vond. Hij glimlachte bij zichzelf en wist dat hij tot morgen moest wachten of ze de jurk zou dragen. Op een gegeven moment moest ook hij gapen en legde haar zachtjes neer. Hij keek nog een keer naar haar en wist diep in zijn hart dat er maar een iemand hem gelukkig maakte.

De volgende dag was er nog tot drie uur les en de rest van de dag zouden ze vrijstelling krijgen. De hele dag stond al in het teken van het kerstbal en er was een opgewonden sfeertje. Tegen het middaguur waren huiselfen bezig om twee grote kerstbomen om te tuigen in de grote zaal en overal in het gebouw hingen ze maretakken. Eileen was de hele dag een beetje nerveus en vooral toen ze het laatste blokuur kruidenkunde had kon ze zich niet concentreren. Toen Severus door de klas liep om hun werk te bekijken had hij natuurlijk al lang in de gaten dat ze nerveus was. Hij kon niet meteen regelrecht op haar aflopen om haar gerust te stellen want dat zou te veel opvallen. Dus liep hij rustig door de klas en toen hij naar eindelijk 5 lange minuten bij haar aan kwam legde hij zijn hand op haar rug. Er ging een rilling door haar heen en Severus voelde dat ook. Hij aaide zachtjes over haar rug en ze relaxte wat. Hij pakte haar ganzenveer van haar over en scheef aan de zijkant van haar aantekeningen: Gaat het El, Eileen knikte en Severus boog over haar heen om haar werk beter te bekijken. Terwijl hij dit deed rook Eileen zijn mannelijke geur en wenste dat dit blok uur snel mogelijk voorbij was. Toen Severus weer rechtop ging staan fluisterde hij dat ze straks even moest blijven zitten. Eindelijk naar 30 minuten ging de bel en was deze les voorbij. Toen de bel ging had Eileen opgelucht adem gehaald en Severus zag dit. De Zwadderaars en Griffoendors verlieten het lokaal en Eileen en Severus bleven alleen achter. Severus liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar.

" Elly?" vraagt Severus bezorgd.

Eileen kijkt hem aan en ze zuchtte zachtjes.

" Het gaat wel Severus. Ik…ik ben alleen een beetje nerveus geloof ik" zegt ze met neergeslagen ogen.

" Dat heb ik in de gaten ja" zegt hij glimlachend en omhelsd haar stevig.

Zachtjes leg ze haar hoofd tegen zijn borst. Hij geeft een kus op haar voorhoofd en fluistert dan;

" Ik zal niks doen wat je niet wilt, Elly. Ik zal je nooit pijn doen" 

Eileen glimlachte. Toen hij haar iets losser liet en haar aankeek vroeg hij;

" Gaat het" 

Ze knikte en keek hem weer aan. Toen dacht ze aan de jurk die ze van hem gekregen had en begon te blozen. Severus keek haar vragend aan.

" Bedankt voor de jurk. Het is me een eer om hem te dragen" zegt ze zacht.

Severus hart maakte een sprong van vreugde en zijn ogen begonnen te schitteren. Er werd er op de deur geklopt. Eileen had nog steeds haar ogen neergeslagen. Hij liet haar los maar inwendig vloekte hij. Ze keek hem aan en glimlachte.

" Wie kan dat zijn?" vraagt ze

" Oh Potter, die moet nablijven" zegt Severus met een zucht.

Daar had Severus eigenlijk ook helemaal geen zin.

" Wees niet te hard tegen hem wil je. Hij kan er ook niks aan doen dat James zijn vader is" 

" Weet ik, ik zie je vanavond" zegt hij en aaide over haar hand.

Eileen knikte en liep samen met hem naar de deur. Severus deed de deur open en Harry Potter stond voor de deur. Eileen vertrok en Harry Potter ging naar binnen. Severus sloeg de deur achter zich dicht. Harry schok en keek met verwilderde ogen Severus aan.

" Ga zitten, meneer Potter" zegt Severus op zijn normale toon tegen Harry.

Harry gaat zitten en Severus gaat tegenover hem zitten aan zijn bureau.

" Wel Potter, kun je me uitleggen wat er dit keer verkeerd is gegaan?" vraagt Severus.

" Ja meneer, Ik was vergeten om de wolfsharen er op tijd in te doen" zegt Harry met gebogen hoofd.

" Heel goed meneer Potter. Denk volgende keer na wat je doet en nu wegwezen. Je zult vast moeten voorbereiden voor vanavond is het niet?" zegt Severus.

Harry kijkt hem verbaasd aan en was genageld aan de grond.

" Wat zei ik Potter! Wegwezen!" roept Severus.

Harry Potter, De Golden boy van Griffoendor maakt zich snel uit de voeten. Severus keek op de magische klok die rechts in de klaslokaal hangt. Hij kreunde en wreef met zijn handen in zijn ogen.

" Nog 4 uur" kreunt hij.

Twee uur later gaat hij naar de grote hal om te dineren. Tijdens het avondeten kan Severus zijn ogen niet van Eileen afhouden. Eileen zat met haar eten te spelen en was in gedachten verzonken toen ze opeen het gevoel kreeg dat er iemand naar haar zat te staren. Toen ze opkeek en zag dat Severus naar haar keek, sloeg ze haar ogen neer en haar blos kwam weer opzetten. Er kwam een klein glimlachje op Severus mond en Eileen at snel door. Toen ze klaar was zei ze gedag en liep snel naar haar kamer in de Griffoendor toren. Ze sloot te deur met neergeslagen ogen. Ze zuchtte en toen ze opkeek kon ze haar ogen niet geloven. In haar kamer was een pad bezaait met witte rozenblaadjes. De openhaard was aan zodat de kamer lekker warm en gezellig was. Op de tafel stond een vaas met witte rozen. Ze liep naar de tafel en ze rook aan een van de rozen. Er kwamen tranen van geluk in haar ogen en ze was sprakeloos. Langzaam ging ze naar de badkamer en kleedde ze zich uit. Ze zette de kraan van de douche aan en ging eronder staan. Ze was er niet bij met haar hoofd en kon alleen maar aan Severus denken. Op een gegeven moment werd het haar teveel en huilde ze van geluk. Pas naar 45 minuten stapte ze onder de douche vandaan en begon ze zich voor te bereiden voor het bal. Ze droogde zich af en deed de jurk aan. Ze ging voor de spiegel zitten en begon haar haar op te steken. De grote klok in de gezamenlijke kamer sloeg 20.00 uur. Om 21.00 uur zou het bal beginnen en 20.30 uur zou Severus haar op halen maar het gekke was naarmate het uur dichterbij kwam dat het bal zou beginnen hoe rustiger ze werd. 20.30 uur precies kwam Severus haar ophalen. Hij heeft zelf een hekel aan te laat komen dus was hij precies om 20.30 uur bij haar. Severus kwam bij de Griffoendor toren aan, zei hij het wachtwoord en ging naar binnen. Hij werd door veel Griffoendors aangestaard en toen hij bij haar deur van haar kamer kwam werd er achter zijn rug gefluisterd. Severus negeerde de fluisterende Griffoendors en klopte aan.

" Binnen! De deur is open!" kwam de stem van Eileen achter de deur.

Severus ging naar binnen en Eileen zat nog achter haar spiegel. Eileen was bezig om haar oorbellen in te doen. Op haar bureautje lag nog een mooie ketting. Severus bewonderde het plaatje en toen ze de ketting om wilde doen pakte hij deze van haar over en deed het om haar hals.

" Je ziet er mooi uit Elleanor" zegt hij zachtjes.

De vertrouwde blos kwam terug op haar wangen. Severus moest zichzelf dwingen om haar niet wild te gaan kussen dat zou alles verpesten voor de avond. Hij hielp haar opstaan en gaf haar een bos Aronskelken. De blos werd dieper en zachtjes bedankte ze hem. Severus kon het niet laten om breed naar haar te glimlachen en Eileen liep snel naar de keuken om de bos Aronskelken in een vaas te doen. Severus liep met haar mee en ze zette de bos Aronskelken in water. Toen ze zich omdraaide en hem aankeek deed Severus een witte roos in haar haar. Er ging een rilling door Eileen heen en in haar buik begonnen vlinders op te vliegen.

" Ga je mee" vraagt hij en bied haar een arm aan.

Dankbaar nam ze deze aan omdat als ze nog iets langer had gestaan ze misschien flauw gevallen zou zijn. Ze lopen naar de grote zaal en ze sluiten zich aan bij de andere leraren. Professor Perkamentus gaf de leraren instructies voor de avond en wenste iedereen veel plezier.

Het feest werd groots begonnen. Professor Perkamentus gaf eerst een toespraak en wenste toen iedereen veel plezier. Professor Perkamentus knipte met zijn vingers en er verscheen een groot orkest met huiselfen die dansmuziek begonnen te maken. Mensen begonnen te dansen en er was overal drinken en eten. Er hing zelfs een grote disco bal aan het plafon. Wie dat had verzonnen had zeker het verkeerde bal voor zijn ogen. Severus liep samen met Eileen naar een tafel waar Remus en Hermelien zaten. Ze vroegen of ze bij hun konden komen zitten en lachend verwelkomen ze hen. Eileen ging naast Hermelien zitten en Severus naast Remus. De meiden kletsten over hoe iedereen eruit zag. Remus stootte Severus aan en zei dat Eileen er heel erg mooi uitzag. Severus glimlachte breed en Remus was verwonderd omdat hij Severus nog nooit zo heeft zien glimlachen. Toen hij opnieuw naar Eileen keek bekeek hij haar van top tot teen en toen herkende hij de gouden borduursels op haar jurk. Het kenmerk van de Sneep familie. Remus keek Severus ongelovig aan en Severus had nu vonkelende ogen. Toen wist hij waarom Severus zo blij was. Remus realiseerde zich dat Severus aan het veranderen was sinds hij veel optrok met Eileen. Remus besloot toen dat ze nog meer tijd alleen moesten hebben. Het was natuurlijk bijna vakantie en zoals altijd wist hij dat Severus hier op school zou blijven en Eileen naar huis zou gaan. Dan zouden ze twee weken elkaar niet zien. Remus hoopte van harte dat het wat word tussen hen en diep in zijn hart wist hij dat het Severus goed zou doen.

" Je bent de laatste tijd ook niet zo somber meer, hé Severus" zegt Remus.

Severus kreeg een lichte blos op zijn wangen.

" **Bloost hij nou"** denkt Remus vragend.

Remus had Severus nog nooit zien blozen. Behalve toen hij een keer smoor verliefd was op een meisje en geen eens een fatsoenlijk liefdes drankje kon brouwen. Hij heeft dus het meisje vergiftigd in plaats van een liefdes drankje gegeven en het was nog wel op Valentijnsdag. Het meisje heeft toen 2 dagen in de ziekenboeg moeten blijven.

" Eileen" bekend Severus.

Remus begon zachtjes te lachen en Severus lachte met hem mee. Remus boog naar Hermelien en vroeg haar ten dans. Hij stak zijn hand uit en Hermelien nam deze aan. Ze liepen naar de dansvloer en begonnen te dansen. Severus sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en hield haar tegen zich aan. Hij genoot van haar warmte en kreeg het opeens heel erg warm. Omdat hij nu eenmaal niet echt een feest type is vroeg hij fluisterend in haar oor of ze mee naar buiten ging om een frisse neus te halen. Eileen keek hem verrast aan omdat ze dat niet van hem verwacht had.

" Ik ben niet zo'n feestganger" gaf hij toe.

Eileen glimlachte en fluisterde terug.

" Ik ook niet" 

Severus keek haar verbaasd aan.

" Ik ben meer een rustig type" legt ze uit.

Severus kon zijn oren niet geloven en vroeg zich af of ze van wandelen in de natuur hield.

Ze stonden op en liepen richting het grote meer dichtbij Zweinstijn. Het meer was een van Eileen's lievelingsplekken rond de school. Ze zat daar vaak in de lente en zomer om van de natuur te genieten. Toen ze bij het meer kwamen omhelsde Severus haar en Eileen legde haar hoofd tegen zijn borst. De maan was helder en gelukkig was het niet al te koud. Alhoewel het wel koud was voor Eileen. Ze rilde en Severus sloeg zijn mantel op haar heen. Ze glimlachte en ze bleven daar nog enkele minuten staan. Toen ook Severus het een beetje koud kreeg liepen ze weer terug naar Zweinstijn. Als ze door de grote deur gaan glimlachte Severus en keek omhoog omdat hij wist dat daar een maretak hing. Eileen keek vragend naar hem en toen ook omhoog. Toen ze de maretak zag sloeg ze haar ogen neer en haar blos kwam weer opzetten. Severus keek haar aan en zag dit. Hij deed een stap dichterbij, tilt zachtjes haar kin op en kust haar zachtjes. De kus was licht maar zo sensueel dat Eileen trillend op haar benen stond. Severus verbrak de kus en toen Eileen wankelde op haar benen tilde hij haar op en droeg haar naar zijn privé kamer.


	3. De dooddoeners bijeenkomst

**Chapter 3: De bijeenkomst van de Dooddoeners**

Hij zette haar op een grote ligstoel en maakte snel een kalmeringsdrankje. Dankbaar nam ze dit aan. Hij ging tegenover haar zitten een vraagt;

" Gaat het El"

Ze knikte.

" Sorry, ik wilde je niet van streek maken" zegt hij zachtjes.

Ze pakt zijn hand vast en schudde haar hoofd. Ze sloeg het laatste beetje van het drankje achterover.

"Dat heb je ook niet, Sev. Het is alleen door alles wat er de afgelopen weken is gebeurd werd het me even te veel" legt ze uit.

Severus glimlacht en trekt haar op zijn schoot.

" Zeker weten El? Ik wil niet dat ik je van streek maak" zegt hij zachtjes.

Eileen slaat haar armen om zijn nek, gaf hem een kus en zegt;

" Waarom zou je me van streek maken, Sev? Naar alles wat je voor me gedaan hebt"

Hij keek haar vragend aan.

" De leuke uitstapjes, de jurk, de bloemen" zegt ze glimlachend.

" Hoe weet je dat ik bloemen heb gestuurd" vraagt hij.

Ze glimlachte.

" Het was een van de huiselfen. Alleen ken ik deze niet. Ik geloof dat ze Twinkie heet_"_ zegt ze nadenkend.

" Wat! Twinks!" roept hij.

Eileen kijkt hem verbaast aan.

" Is er iets mis, Sev?"vraagt ze

"Eh…nou… Twinkie is een van mijn huiselfen en ze had beloofd om het stil te houden" zegt hij.

" Twinkie is jou huiself" vraagt ze.

Hij knikte.

" Zij is dat huiselfje waar we een cadeautje voor gingen halen, alleen haar vertrouw ik met zulke dingen" verteld hij.

Eileen lachte zachtjes en zei;

" Dus ik had haar best kunnen uithoren"

Severus ogen werden groot van schik maar moest toen ook lachen. Hij omhelsde haar steviger en Eileen genoot van zijn warmte. Hij vroeg of ze thee lustte en ze knikte. Hij stond op met haar in zijn armen en zette haar zachtjes op de ligstoel.. Hij vroeg wat voor thee ze wilde en met een handzwaai deed hij de openhaard aan. Hij liep naar de keuken om vervolgens weer terug te komen met een pot thee en twee theeglazen. Hij kwam weer bij haar zitten en schonk thee voor hun in. Ze bleven nog een tijdje praten toen Severus plotseling naar zijn voorarm greep. Voldermort riep hem.

" Sorry El, maar ik moet gaan.. De heer van het duister roept me" zegt Severus.

Ze knikt en helpt hem in zijn mantel en masker.

" Sev, wees voorzichtig wil je…Ik wacht op je" zegt ze bezorgd.

Hij knikte en pakte wat haardpoeder en verdween in de vlammen.

De bijeenkomst van de Dooddoeners was net begonnen. Iedereen was daar. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix van Detta, Korzel Sr., Kwast Sr., Rabstan, Jekers, Dolochov, Ravenwoud en Schoorvoet stonden al in een cirkel. Severus maakt zijn weg naar de cirkel en ging naast Lucius Malfoy staan waar hij altijd staat.

" Welkom allemaal" groet Voldermort.

" Goedendag My lord" antwoorden de dooddoeners in de cirkel.

" Zoals jullie hebben gehoord heeft Perkamentus een club opricht van 6 en 7 jaars leerlingen van Zweinstijn om tegen mij te vechten" verteld Voldermort.

Sommige dooddoeners knikken instemmig.

" Draco, wat heb je de lord van het duister te melden" vraagt Voldermort.

Draco Malfoy doet een stap naar voren en buigt naar de heer van het duister.

" My lord, volgens de laatste berichten beginnen de 6 en 7 jaars aankomende week met de training die zij van verschillend leraren zullen krijgen. Zij zullen vloeken leren die nuttig zijn voor het gevecht. Diegene die mee zullen vechten aan de kant van Perkamentus zullen een eed moeten afleggen" verteld Draco.

Hij buigt weer en gaat dan weer naast zijn vader zijn.

" Dank je Draco. Aan die informatie heb ik heel veel" zegt Voldermort.

Twee uur later was de bijeenkomst afgelopen en Severus keerde vermoeid terug naar Zweinstijn.

Severus ging gelijk naar het kantoortje van Professor Perkamentus. Professor Anderling was op dat moment daar ook en groette hun.

" Severus, jonge hoor jij niet bij Eileen te zijn" vraagt Professor Anderling.

Toen zag ze dat Severus zijn masker in zijn hand had.

" Voldermort" zegt Professor Perkamentus zachtjes.

Severus knikte en Professor Perkamentus gebaarde dat hij moest zitten. Professor Perkamentus en Professor Anderling gingen ook zitten. Severus vertelde wat er was gebeurd en dat Draco Malfoy Voldermort had ingelicht over de plannen tot betrekking met dat de 6 en 7 jaars. Nu ook Draco een spion voor de orde van de Feniks was geworden kon Perkamentus zijn grote plan in werking stellen.Severus wist dat zijn peetzoon het doodsteken zou dragen en samen waren ze van plan om Voldermort te laten boeten voor alle vloeken die doorstaan moeten hebben. Een half uur later lopen ze met zijn drieën naar Severus' privé kamer. Daar aangekomen zegt Severus het wachtwoord en ze gaan naar binnen. De kamer was lekker warm doordat de haardvuur nog brand. Severus bied ze wat de drinken aan en als hij naar de keuken loopt ziet hij Eileen op de bank liggen. Hij kwam abrupt tot stilstand. Toen hij zich pas realiseerde wie daar op de bank lag liep hij langzaam naar haar toe, alles om zich heen vergeten ging hij zachtjes naast haar op de bank zitten. Hij streek wat haar uit haar gezicht en zag toen dat ze een mantel van hem om zich heen had geslagen. Er kwam een warme glimlach op zijn mond en hij voelde zich een stuk beter. Hij boog voorover en gaf haar zachtjes een kus op haar voorhoofd. De twee oudere professoren lachte stilletjes naar elkaar en Professor Perkamentus' ogen vonkelden dit keer niet alleen van mysterieusheid maar ook van ontroerring. Alleen door dit te zien wist hij in één klap dat Severus eindelijk zijn liefde heeft gevonden. Severus stond op en liep naar de keuken om voor de twee oudere professoren hun drinken te halen. In de keuken was Twinky bezig met het afwassen van pannen. Hij keek haar vragend aan. Twinky wees naar de keuken tafel en Severus zag dat die bezaaid was met lekkere gerechten en een enkele bord en een glas.

" Meesteres Eileen dacht dat u wel wat energie kon gebruiken" antwoord Twinky.

Hij liet zijn ogen over de heerlijke gerechten glijden.

" Heeft ze dit gemaakt?" vraagt hij ongelofelijk.

" Ja meneer" antwoord Twinky.

Er verscheen een stralende glimlach op zijn gezicht en zei;

" Twinks, zou je Professor Perkamentus en Professor Anderling even wat drinken willen geven? Dan ga ik ondertussen even van dit heerlijke genieten" zegt hij glimlachend.

" Natuurlijk, meester" zegt Twinky.

Ze buigt naar hem en gaat dan naar de woonkamer.  
Severus gaat zitten en begint op te scheppen. Het eten smaakte zo goed dat hij zelfs nog een tweede bord opschepte. Ondertussen had Twinky de twee oude professoren verteld dat Severus aan het eten was. Professor Anderling bedankte haar dat ze eten voor hem had gemaakt. Hij kon zeker wat energie gebruiken. Twinky schudde haar hoofd en vertelde dat Eileen dat had gemaakt. De professoren lachte weer en Twinky boog naar de twee professoren en liep toen naar een andere kamer. Professor Anderling begon te vertellen wat ze wist over die twee. Dat ze allebei van elkaar houden maar ze zelf nog onzeker van elkaar zijn. Severus had het heerlijk gevonden dat hij weer 3 jaar oud was en door haar werd verzorgd. Zo kreeg hij de liefde die hij nodig had gehad. Zelfs nadat hij zijn normale lengte weer had, koesterde hij om nog steeds bij haar te blijven. Eileen bracht iets in hem boven waarvan hij dacht dat hij dat nooit in zich had. Het leek net of er een vuur in hem was aangestoken. Terwijl hij lekker aan het eten was realiseerde hij zich dat Eileen op hem gewacht had hoe lang het ook zou duren. Dat ze voor hem gekookt had al had hij daar niet om gevraagd. Dat ze voor hem zou zorgen nadat hij bij een Dooddoeners bijeenkomst was geweest. Zulke kleine dingen met zoveel liefde. Hij kon het zelf niet meer vatten wat er met hem gebeurde. Toen herinnerde hij zich dat de twee professoren nog in de huiskamer waren. Hij at snel door en ging toen weer terug naar de woonkamer. Waar de twee oudere professoren druk aan het kletsen waren. Toen Severus bij hun kwam zitten werd er over de nieuwe bijeenkomst van de orde van de Feniks gepraat. Ze spraken af dat deze over een week gehouden zou worden op het hoofdkantoor van de orde in de Grimboudplein 12. De twee oude professoren zeiden goedenacht en liepen toen met een grote glimlach op een mond richting hun kantoor.

" We moeten geduld hebben Minerva. Severus kan dit best alleen af. Hij heeft onze hulp niet nodig" zegt Professor Perkamentus lachend.

Professor Anderling pinkte een traantje weg.

" Ik weet het Albus. Ik ben gewoon gelukkig dat Severus nu eindelijk iemand heeft die om hem geeft en voor hem zorgt" zegt ze ontroerd.


	4. Kerst met professor Sneep

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

**Chapter 4: Kerst met Professor Sneep**

Toen de twee professoren weg waren liep Severus terug naar de bank waar Eileen op lag te slapen. Hij knielde bij haar neer en streek zachtjes een plukje haar uit haar gezicht. Severus kon zijn ogen niet van haar af houden. Elke keer als ze sliep moest hij naar haar kijken. Als ze sliep leek het of er een soort beschermingslicht over haar scheen. Severus bukte en kuste haar zachtjes. Meteen toen zijn lippen het hare raakte werd het vuur in hem weer aan gestoken. Eileen kreunde zachtjes en Severus kust haar zachtjes op haar wang. Eileen verwelkomt zijn warmte en Severus gaat zachtjes naar haar nek en dan weer terug naar haar lippen. Hij kust haar zachtjes en het lijkt net of alleen Eileen's kus hem kan blussen. Ze word murmelend wakker.

" Hey " zegt hij zachtjes.

" Hey, je bent terug. Hoe lang al?" vraagt ze murmelend.

" Ongeveer een half uurtje denk ik" antwoord hij.

" Wat? Had je me niet kunnen wakker maken?" vraagt ze slaperig.

" Eh nou nee….. je lag zo mooi te slapen" zegt hij glimlachend.

Eileen rolde met haar ogen en Severus grinnikte. Eileen kwam langzaam overeind en wreef haar slaap uit haar ogen.

" Oh ik heb eten gemaakt voor je en ….." zegt ze en word onderbroken door Severus.

" Ja dat was heel lekker, El. Bedankt dat had ik zeker kunnen gebruiken" zegt hij glimlachend en geeft haar zachtjes een kus.

Ze begon te blozen en keek hem weer aan.

" En ik heb een healing bad voor je klaar staan" zegt ze verlegen.

Severus ogen begonnen te vonkelen.

" Dank je. Dat kan ik wel gebruiken ja" zegt hij zachtjes.

Eileen glimlachte en Severus weet maar half wat er gebeurd.

" Waarom heb je eigenlijk op me gewacht?" vraagt hij zachtjes.

" Omdat ik je dat had beloofd" zegt ze.

Hem niet begrijpend waarom hij dat vroeg. Ze kijkt hem vragend aan.

" Niemand heeft ooit voor me gezorgd nadat ik een bijeenkomst heb gehad. Je overvalt me wel een beetje El. Ik heb altijd alles alleen moeten doen" zegt hij een beetje afwezig.

Eileen kreeg een brok in haar keel en tilde met haar wijsvinger zijn kin op zodat hij in haar ogen kon kijken.

" Niet meer Sev. Laat mij voor je zorgen" zegt ze zachtjes.

Hij slaat zijn ogen neer.

"Meen je dat echt" vraagt hij zachtjes.

"Ja Severus, da wil ik al heel lang"zegt ze zachtjes.

Severus gaat op de bank zitten en tilt haar op zijn schoot. Hij omhelsd haar stevig en bedankt haar zachtjes met tranen in zijn ogen. Eileen wrijft over zijn rug en beloofd dat ze hem nooit zou verlaten. No matter what. Severus vraagt of ze daar een kractige spreuk over durft uit te spreken. Het is zo'n spreuk dat je je belofte met de dood bezegeld en dus als je deze breekt de dood je zou halen als je niet aan je belofte houd. Eileen keek hem aan en ze wist waarom hij dit vroeg. Hij is altijd in de steek gelaten. Severus zag in haar ogen wat hij zocht namelijk vertrouwen, hoop en misschien ook wel liefde.

"ja Severus ik zou dat willen doen" zegt ze knikkend.

Severus omhelsd haar en er biggelde tranen over zijn wangen.

"Nee El, dat hoef je niet te doen" zegt hij snikkend en omhelsd haar weer.

Eileen glimlachte in zijn schouder want ze wist dat ze nu zijn vertrouwen had.

Severus glimachte en dacht even hardop.

"Oh El, wat moet ik zonder jou"

Eileen gichelde en zegt lachend;

"Jezelf een vrouw bezorgen"

Severus schiet in de lach en omhelsd haar nog wat steveriger.

"en wat wil ik graag dat jij dat ben, mijn liefste" denkt hij.

Hij liet haar los en kreeg een idee. Hij kijkt haar aan en voelt en Eileen voelt aan dat hij wat wil vragen en wacht geduldig af.

"Eileen, wat ga je met de kerstvakantie doen" vraagt hij.

"O, ik blijf hier op Zweinstein. Mijn ouders zijn een tweede huwelijksreis aan het maken" verteld ze.

"Ehh... El, ik ga terug naar Tantagle mijn huis en vroeg me af of je met mij en mijn huiselfen kerst wilt komen vieren" vraagt hij hoopvol.

Eileen's gezicht klaarde op en glimlachend zegt ze dat ze dat dolgraag zou willen. Severus' hart bonkte in zijn keel, nu kreeg hij de kans op haar voor zich te winnen. Hij glimlachte en Eileen vroeg wat zijn plannen zijn. Hij vertelde dat hij nog kerst inkopen moest doen en dat hij haar hullp daarbij wel kon gebruiken. Ze spraken af dat ze de volgende dag kerstinkopen gingen doen. Hij vertelde ook dat hij zakelijk nog wat de regelen had maar dat zou maar een uurtje in beslag nemen. Wat Eileen niet wist was dat die persoon Lucius Malfoy was. Ja, Lucius Mafoy, vader van Draco Malfoy en mishandelaar van vele huiselfen. Ze praten nog even verder totdat Eileen begon te gapen. Severus glimlachte en stond op met haar in zijn armen. Hij zei goedenacht tegen haar en kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. Toen droeg hij haar naar haar kamer en legde haar op bed. Hij toverde haar nachtkleding aan en wat ze aan had nam zijn adem weg. Hij staarde minuten lang naar haar. Ze had een mooie lange witte zijden nachjapon aan. Hij zuchte van verrukking omdat ze zo mooi was en toen dekte hij haar toe. Voordat hij weg ging keek hij nog 1 keer naar haar en wist dat zijn hart open voor haar stond.

Hij liep weer terug naar zijn prive kamer en ging gelijk door naar zijn lab om een droomloze toverdrank te pakken. Hij wist zeker dat hij die nodig ging hebben.

De volgende ochtend werd Eileen met een grote glimlach wakker. Ze kon het niet geloven dat ze samen met Severus kerst ging vieren. Ze stond op en ging douchen. Een half uur later zat ze in de grote zaal haar ontbijt te eten toen er een grote zwarte uil neer streek. Ze glimlachte want ze wist maar al te goed van wie die uil was. Niet alleen zij herkende de uil, aan de leraren tafel waren er twee professoren die de uil ook herkende. Eentje had een lange witte baard, een klein half maan brilletje op zijn neus en glinsterende ogen. De andere had een streng gelaad en een paars gewaad aan. Eileen maakte het perkamentje los van de vogel en gaf hem een kus op zijn hoofdje. De vogel vloog weg en Eileen las wat er op het perkamentje stond.

**Mijn lieve Eileen,**

**Ik wacht op je bij de grote trap naar de lunch.**

**Veel liefs S.S.**

Eileen glimlachte en at gauw haar lunch op. Ze liep met een grote glimlach naar de grote trap waar Severus al op haar stond te wachten. Hij glimlachte toen hij haar zag aankomen en liep haar al tegemoed. Hij bood haar een arm aan en samen lipen ze richting zweinsveld. Tijdens de wandeling geeft Severus toe dat hij haar hulp nodig had met de cadeautjes kopen voor de vrouwen. Eileen grinninkte en zei plagerig;

"Moeilijk hé, vrouwen"

Severus lachte en ze liepen de eerste winkel binnen. 3.5 uur later waren ze klaar en Severus liet de pakjes slinken totdat ze allemaal in zijn jaszak konden. Severus bood haar weer een arm aan en ze liepen terug naar Zweinstein. Ze gingen naar Severus'prive kamer en pakten daar de cadeautjes in. Wat Eileen niet wist was dat hij voor haar een heel mooi cadeau gekocht had. Stiekem toen ze bij de juwelier waren. Het was een mooie ketting met een keltisch symbool dat haar naam betekende. Severus deed de cadeautjes in zijn hut koffer en bedankte Eileen voor haar hulp. Severus vraagt of ze haar hutkoffer al had in gepakt en Eileen sloeg een hand voor haar mond.

"Oeps dat moet ik ook nog doen ja" zegt ze.

Severus grinnikte en zei dat hij haar over een half uurtje zou komen ophalen en ze dan zouden vertrekken. Het half uur ging sneller voorbij dan Eileen had gewild en ze was dus ook nog maar net klaar met het pakken van haar hutkoffer toen er werd geklopt. Toen ze open deed vroeg Severus of ze klaar was.

"Nog even mijn jas pakken hoor" zegt ze

Severus knikte en kwam ondertussen binnen. Eileen had haar jas aan gedaan en pakte haar hut koffer.

"Kom maar, ik neem die wel" zegt Severus glimlachend.

Eileen glimlachte en bedankte hem. Samen liepen ze naar de poort waar een koest stond te wachten. De rit zou ongeveer 2.5 uur duren maar de koets was van alle gemakken voorzien. Severus hiep Eileen met instappen en stapte vervolgens zelf in. Tijden de rit praatte ze over van alles en nog wat en in notime waren ze bij zijn landgoed aan gekomen. Severus hielp haar met uitstappen en normaal zouden er al een aantal huiselfen naar buiten komen om de bagage van hun meester te dragen maar dit keer kwam er geen één. Dit was heel raar, heel raar zelfs. Severus fronste zijn wenkbrouwen.

"Vreemd, heel vreemd" mompeld hij.

Ze liepen naar binnen en kwamen in de grote ontvangst hal. De ontvangsthal was heel erg groot en in het midden was er een grote trap die leidde naar de eerste verdieping met kamers. Severus leidde haar naar een kamer die ernaast lag. De kamer was groot en had een witte marmeren vloer. Er waren een stuk of 5 grote beelden die elk voor een groot raam stonden waar veel licht doorheen kwam. Aan het einde van de zaal stonden een paar banken en een mooie zwarte consert vleugel. Ook was er een grote openhaard. Eileen keek Severus verbaasd aan.

" Speel je piano Severus" vraagt ze.

Severus knikte glimlachend.

"Zou je voor mij iets willen spelen" vraagt ze glimlachend.

"Meen je dat" vraagt hij met veel ongeloof.

Ze knikte glimlachend en pakte zijn handen vast. Ze trok hem zachtjes mee naar de piano en Severus gaat op het bankje zitten. Hij tikte met zijn hand naast zich op het bankje waar nog plaats was. Eileen ging zitten en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Severus begon te spelen en Eileen sloot haar ogen. Severus speelde een van zijn lievelings stukken. Een stuk dat zijn moeder hem had geleerd. Na een paar minuten speelde Severus de laaste noten en Eileen deed haar ogen weer open. Ze glimlachte en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang.

"Dat was heel mooi" zegt ze zachtjes.

Dank je El. Niemand hieeft me ooit gevraagt of ik wat voor hun wil spelen" zegt hij zachtjes.

Hij omhelsd haar en ze kusten elkaar. Plotseling klonk er een harde knal dat leek of er iets tegen de muur werd gegooid. Ze stonden snel op en liepen naar de plek waar het geluid van daan kwam. Het geluid kwam van de kamer ernaast. Severus liep voorop omdat hij al een vermoedde had waar het vandaan kwam. Misschien was dit wel de reden waarom zijn huiselfen hen niet kwamen begroeten. Hij deed de deur open van de kamer ernaast en zag op dat moment dat een van zijn lieverlings huiselfjes tegen de muur werd gegooid. Binnen enkele seconden kwam er een man over de huiself heen gebogen staan. De man hief zijn wandelstok omhoog om vervolgens het huiselfje weer te slaan. Severus rende op de man af. Hij kon de man nog net stoppen om het huiselfje niet te slaan.

"Lucius, laat ik je nooit meer in mijn huis zien!" zegt hij dreigend en haald uit naar Malfoy Sr. Hierbij brak hij zijn neus en al gauw sijpelde bloed op de grond. Severus bond Lucius vast door middel een spreuk te gebruiken en met een andere spreuk gooide hij Lucius zijn huis uit. Daarna beveiligde hij zijn huis met een vloek op Malfoy namelijk als Malfoy zijn huis zoekt zou hij dat niet kunnen zien alleen maar een ruine en niet het huis van Severus. Het huiselfje dat Malfoy sloeg was een van Severus' lieverlings huiselfje omdat zij al vanaf zijn geboorte voor hem werkt en haar hele leven heeft ze toegewijd om voor Severus te zorgen. Zelfs al was hij doodziek en zal ze haar leven risceren toch deed ze dat. Severus rende terug naar het huiselfje dat inmiddels tot bedaren was gebracht door Eileen. Hij pakte haar zachtjes op en zette haar op zijn schoot.

"Twinks lieverd, wat is er gebeurd" vraagt hij terwijl er een traan over zijn wang biggelde.

Inmiddels waren al meerder huiselfjes komen kijken wat er aan de hand was.

Langzaam kwam Twinkies kleine handje naar zijn wang en veegde de traan weg. Ze gaf een kleine glimlachje en Severus wist dat het wel goed zou komen.

" James, Mario willen jullie onze bagage uit de koets halen en dat naar onze kamers brengen. Dyna maak even wat kruiden thee voor Twinks wil je. De rest kan gewoon weer verder met waar ze bezig waren. O en voordat ik het vergeet dit is Eileen, ze is een goede vriedin van mij en ze komt hier de kerst vakantie doorbrengen. Minnie zorg jij dat Eileen alles krijgt waar ze om vraagt" zegt Severus.

Het huiselfje Minnie knikte en boog diep naar Eileen. De huiselfen waren allemaal opgewonden want sinds een hele lange tijd was er weer een dame op Tantagle. De huiselfen verwelkomen haar met veel enthousiastme en ze noemen haar nu al Lady Eileen. Eileen word een beetje verlegen door nu al behandeld te worden als de vrouwe van Tantagle al is ze er nog maar net. Maar omdat de meeste huiselfen gezien had hoeze Twinkie tot bedaren bracht en voor haar zorgde wisten de meeste huiselfen dat dit wel goed zat. Eileen bedankte de huiselfen hartelijk voor hun verwelkoming en liep toen achter Severus aan naar zijn lab om de bijnodige toverdranken te maken om Twinkie te genezen. Twinkie bedankt Severus dat hij naar huis is gekomen omdat ze hem heel erg had gemist. Ze verwelkomt Eileen ook op Tantagle en Eileen glimlachte. Ze bedankte Twinkie en vroeg of Twinkie haar ergens mee wilde helpen. Twinkie keek haar vragen aan.

"Waar kan Twinkie Lady Eileen mee helpen" vraagt het huiselfje die door Severus nu werd verzorgd.

"Nou weet je... omdat ik hier nieuw ben zou ik weleens voorgesteld willen worden aan alle huiselfen en een rondleiding willen krijgen" zegt Eileen glimlachend.

"Oh natuurlijk kan Twinkie Lady Eileen daarmee helpen" zegt het kleine huiselfje vrolijk en wilde opstaan.

Eileen hield haar tegen en zei;

" Nee Twinks, je kunt nu nog niet opstaan. Je moet nog eerst even genezen" zegt Eileen een beetje bezorgd.

Het huiselfje kinkte en ging weer liggen. Severus kwam naast Eileen staan en gaf een klein flesje aan zijn huiselfje. Het huiselfje dronk het flesje leeg en ging weer liggen. Terwijl het huiselfje het flesje leegdronk boog Severus naar Eileen toe.

"Dank je" fluisterd hij in haar oor.

Eileen glimlachte en gaf hem een knikje.

Langzaam kwam Twinkie overeind en Severus knuffelde haar.  
"Trouwens waar heb ik aan te danken dat je Eileen verteld heb dat de bloemen afkomstig zijn van mij" vraagt hij met zijn armen over mekaar en een opgetrokken wenkbrouw.

Twinkie sloeg haar kleine handjes voor haar mond en keek naar Eileen.

Het duurde maar enkele secondes voordat ze alledrie in lachen uitbarsten.

Des ondanks dat Twinkie gewond was, wist Severus dat hij weer een echte kerst zou krijgen.


	5. Severus bekentenis

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Hoofdstuk 5: Severus' bekentenis.

Het is vijf maanden geleden dat Eileen samen met Severus kerst had gevierd en sinds die tijd zijn ze vaak samen. Severus heeft ook gemerkt dat ze heel veel geduld met hem heeft. Daarom is hij langzamerhand over zijn verleden gaan vertellen. In het begin was hij bang dat ze hem zou veroordelen om die ene fout die hij ooit in zijn leven had gemaakt maar Eileen zei dat hij al genoeg had geboet voor die ene fout. Op een mooie lentedag was Severus aan het wandelen rond het meer. Het was vakantie en Merlijn's dank waren de meeste donderkoppen naar huis. Een paar waren er op Zweinstein gebleven zo ook Eileen. Eileen zat aan de waterkant op een grote steen. Severus zag haar zitten en liep naar haar toe. Hij knielde zachtjes achter haar en gaf haar zachtjes een kus op haar wang. Eileen schrok omdat ze zo druk bezig was met het sorteren van kruiden die ze net had verzameld.

"He, ik ben het maar" zegt hij glimlachend.

Severus gaat naast haar zitten en ziet dan dat ze bezig was met het sorteren van de kruiden. Hij gaf haar een kus en glimlachend zegt hij;

"Je bent briljant, El"

Ze slaat blozend haar ogen neer en Severus geeft haar een kus. Eileen glimlachte en Severus pakte zijn toverstok en met een kleine zwaai stond er een ketel met een vuurtje naast hem. Hij pakte wat water en een kruid waarvan je thee kan maken. Eileen glimlachte want dat was precies waar ze zin in had. Naar een paar minuten was de thee klaar en Severus gaf haar een kop thee. Severus gaat zitten en legde haar hoofd op zijn schouder. Ze genieten van de warme lentezon en de stilte. Severus besluit dat dit een goed moment is Eileen te bekennen dat hij van haar houd. Aan de ene kant is hij wel heel erg bang maar aan de andere kant vertrouwd hij haar en weet dat ze hem niet zou uitlachen of voor gek zetten. Hij streek met zijn hand door haar haar en fluistert haar naam. Ze kijkt hem aan en Severus slaat zijn ogen neer.

"Ik moet je wat bekennen, El" fluistert hij.

Hij kijkt haar weer aan en ze kon zien dat hij nerveus was daarom gaf ze hem zachtjes een kus.

"Wat is er" vraagt ze zachtjes.

"Ik… ik hou van je, El. Al een tijdje en ik ben diegene die je anoniem brieven stuurt. Doormiddel van een spreuk vervorm ik mijn handschrift" zegt hij zacht.

Hij sloeg zijn ogen neer. Hij durfde haar reactie niet te zien. Het duurde een paar minuten voordat ze pas reageerde.

"Echt waar" vraagt ze zacht.

Hij kijkt haar weer aan en zag dat ze tranen in haar ogen had. Hij knikte en ze omhelsde elkaar. De tranen biggelden nu over haar wangen.

"Eileen, liefje, alsjeblief niet huilen. Ik haat het als je huilt" zegt Severus zachtjes.

Ze begon te lachen en sloeg hem plagerig op zijn schouder.

"Dit zijn tranen van geluk! Dommie!" zegt ze lachend.

Severus moest ook lachen en knuffelde haar.

"Ik hou ook van jou, Sev" fluistert ze.

Zijn ogen werden groot en zijn mond viel open.

"Echt waar" vraagt hij.

Ze knikte en kust hem op zijn wang. Severus wist niet wat hij moest denken. Hij had nooit gedacht laat staan gedroomd dat zij dezelfde gevoelens had voor hem. Hij heeft zijn hele leven op deze woorden gewacht en nu iemand het gezegd had waarvan hij wist dat ze het meende kreeg hij hoop. Was er dan toch een leven voor hem na Voldermort? Toen ze elkaar weer aan keken boog Severus naar haar toe en kuste haar met zoveel passie dat Eileen het gevoel had dat flauw ging vallen. Gelukkig zaten ze en Severus maakte de kus dieper. Toen ze de kus verbraken om lucht te krijgen lachten ze. Wie had dat nou gedacht; de vleermuis van de kerkers en de Lady van de griffoendor toren.

"Weet je mijn lief. Je hebt me wel veel veranderd sinds dat ongelukje. Weet je nog dat je in je vierde jaar me vroeg om me te helpen" zegt hij.

Eileen bloosde en wist heel goed wat hij bedoelde. Hij had haar schoorvoetend ingestemd dat ze hem mocht helpen en sindsdien zijn ze vaker met elkaar opgetrokken met een doel: kennis van toverdrankkunde. Geleidelijk aan was hij losser geworden als ze alleen waren.

"Dat koste me 3.5 jaar of griffoendor moed" zegt ze blozend.

"Wat" roep Severus een beetje geschrokken maar toen ze hem aankeek en begon te lachen moest hij ook lachen.

Severus omhelsd haar.

"Nog drie maanden" zegt hij zuchtend.

Eileen kijkt hem vragend aan. Severus legt glimlachend uit dat ze over drie maanden vrij spel hebben omdat ze dan afgestudeerd.

"Wil je dit echt doorzetten" vraagt ze verlegen met een blos op haar wangen.

"Natuurlijk wil ik dat, waarom zou ik dan niet willen, mijn lief" zegt hij zachtjes.

"Het zou moeilijk worden" zegt ze zachtjes.

"Ik weet het lief, maar we slaan ons er wel doorheen" zegt hij met een zucht.

Eileen glimlachte en deed de kruiden in een de mand. Ze liepen terug naar de school en ze gingen naar de privé kamer van Severus. Eileen zette de mand op een tafel en Severus deed de openhaard aan omdat het s'avonds nog best koud was. Eileen toverde grote kussens voor de openhaard. Ze gingen zitten en voordat elkaar naast hem zat trok Severus haar op zijn schoot. Eileen giechelde en sloeg haar armen om zijn nek. Ze rusten hun voorhoofden tegen elkaar en Severus zegt dat hij haar nooit meer kwijt wil. Eileen glimlachte en legde haar hoofd tegen zijn borst.

"Ik hou van je" murmelde ze en Severus vroeg glimlachend of ze het nog een keer wilde herhalen omdat hij er geen genoeg van kon krijgen. Eileen lachte zachtjes en kon het heel goed voorstellen omdat ze wist dat hij weinig liefde in zijn leven had gekregen. Dus toen ze elkaar diep in de ogen keken fluisterde ze dat ze van hem hield. Severus stond op het punt om haar te kussen toen er op de deur werd geklopt. Severus trok een wenkbrauw op en kon even niet verzinnen wie hem kon storen.

"Binnen" antwoord Severus.

Word vervolgd


	6. Draco the good guy

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Hoofdstuk 6: Draco the good guy.

Draco Malfoy komt binnen. Hij had zijn dooddoeners mantel aan. Eileen kijkt een beetje geschrokken en wilt van Severus' schoot gaan maar Severus houd haar stevig vast zodat ze niet van zijn schoot kan. Eileen was geschrokken omdat een student – Professor relatie verboden is op Zweinstein en als ze nu betrapt zouden worden dan zou het slecht afliopen. Severus zal ontslagen worden en zij zal van school gestuurd worden. Draco kijkt hun een beetje verbaasd aan.

"Wat kan ik voor je doen, Draco" vraagt Severus.

Draco kijkt een beetje vreemd naar zijn peetvader.

" Oom, wat doet zij hier" vraagt Draco nog steeds nieuwschierig.

"Oom" vraagt Eileen verbaasd.

"Draco is mijn peetzoon" legt Severus haar uit.

"Waarom is zij hier en waarom zit ze op jouw schoot" vraagt Draco nog steeds nieuwschierig.

"Omdat ik dat wil. Nou wat kan ik voor je doen" vraagt Severus nog een keer.

"Wat is hier aan de hand" vraagt Draco met een grijns en doet zijn armen over elkaar.

Eileen begint te blozen. Draco begint te lachen want hij wist wel dat er wat tussen die twee speelden. Maandenlang heeft hij hun geopserveered en had gehoopt dat zijn peetvader nou eindelijk gelukkig kon worden.

" Draco" roept Severus waarschuwend.

"Wat! Ik heb altijd al gehoopt dat jullie wat kregen" zegt Draco lachend.

Severus en Eileen keken elkaar verbaasd aan.

"Hoe bedoel je, ik hoopte al dat jullie wat kregen" vraagt Severus.

"Nou wat de afgelopen maanden is gebeurd had ik al gehoopt dat het werd word tussen jullie en het word tijd dat je ook vrouw krijgt oom" zegt Draco lachend.

Eileen begon te blozen en Severus gaf haar kus op haar wang.

" Trouwens jullie zijn een leuk stel" zegt Draco grijnzend.

Eileen's blos werd dieper en toen ze Draco aankeek vroeg ze zacht en verlegen;

"Vind je het echt niet erg?"

"Erg? Natuurlijk vind ik het niet erg. Dankzij jou leeft oom weer" zegt Draco lachend.

"Nu kunnen ik en Harry voor chaos zorgen" zegt Draco grijnzend.

"Harry" vraagt Eileen geschrokken omdat Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter altijd vijanden zijn geweest.

"Ja, ik en Harry zijn vrienden" zegt Draco.

"Vrienden" herhaald Eileen nog steeds geschrokken.

"Ja we zijn al een tijdje vrienden. Sinds dat ik voor de orde van de fenix spioneerd en samen met hem missie's moet doen zijn we vrienden geworden" legt Draco uit.

"Waar kom je eigenlijk voor, Drake" vraagt Severus.

"Oh, pa is weer idioot bezig en ik kan wel wat hulp gebruiken maar dat kan wachten hoor. Eerst wil ik ff weten hoe jullie nou eigenlijk bij elkaar gekomen zijn" zegt Draco grijnzend.

"Drake, opgedonderd" roept Severus lachend en gooit een kussen naar hem toe.

Draco ontweek deze en grinnikte.

"Ik kom morgen wel ff terug. Ik zie dat je het te druk heb" zegt Draco en liep naar de deur.

"Fijne avond oom" zegt Draco en buigt naar Severus.

"Fijne avond tante" zegt Draco met een grijns en gaat weg.

Eileen en Sverus schieten in de lach. Als ze uitgelachen zijn knuffeld Severus haar en Eileen zegt met een zucht dat ze ook maar moet gaan omdat het al laat is en Professor Sneep zou haar zeker betrappen dat ze naar de avondklok niet in de leerlingenkamer is.

Severus knikte en loopt met haar naar haar kamer. Ze geven elkaar nog een afscheidskus en Severus geeft haar een zwart leren boekje. Hij verteld dat ze nu wat minder contact met elkaar konden hebben omdat over twee dagen de leerlingen weer terug naar Zweinstein terug zouden keren. Als Eileen wat in dat boekje schrijft zal Severus dat in het zijne lezen en omdat het behekst is zou de tekst weer verdwijnen en de kaft zou een hoog aangeschreven toverdrankkunde boek zijn. Het lijkt sterk op het dagboek van de heer van het duister maar Eileen was hem dankbaar omdat ze veel van hem is gaan houden en een dag zonder woord van hem zou ze gek worden. Ze hoopte dat ze het nog vol kon houden tijdens de toverdrankkunde lessen die ze nog moest volgen. Eileen sluit de deur van haar kamer en Severus loopt terug naar zijn prive kamer in de kerkers. Het bekennen aan Eileen luchte Severus heel veel op want sinds ze hem helpt kwam er toch iets in hem los wat hij al jaren ver terug gestopt had en nooi had hij gedacht dat deze gevoelens naar boven zouden komen. Toen hij terug liep naar zijn prive kamer kwam hij langs het kantoortje van Professor Andering. Ze zag hem en wenkte hem. Severus ging naar binnen en Professor Anderling kon meteen zien dat er iets veranderd was aan hem. Ze keek hem recht in de ogen en wist dat hij het haar verteld had.

"Je hebt het haar verteld he" vraagt Professor Anderling.

Severus' ogen begonnen de vonkelen en vroeg lachend of het echt duidelijk te zien was dat hij het aan Eileen verteld had. Professor Anderling knikte en vroeg met een duivels lachje waneer de bruiloft was. Severus lachte en omhelsde haar. Er was een moment van stilte.

"Mina, als ik met El ga trouwen, wil je dan mijn getuige zijn" vraagt Severus heel serius.

"Meen je dat echt" vraagt Professor Anderling met tranen in haar ogen van blijdschap.

"Ja natuurlijk Mina, anders vraag ik het niet en bovendien be je als een moeder voor mij" zegt Severus zachtjes.

Professor Anderling begon te lachen en omhelsde hem.

"Oh eindelijk lieverd" zegt ze met een zucht.

Severus grinikte.

"Ja eindelijk he Mina. Het werd ook tijd of niet" vraagt hij lachend.

Ze praatte nog ff verder totdat Professor Anderling in de gaten had hoe laat het eigenlijk was en stuurde hem als een klein kind naar bed. Toen Severus naar zijn kamer liep besefte hij dat Professor Anderling en Perkamentus eigenijk de ouders zijn geweest die hij nooit had en hij had eigenlijk nooit aardig tegen ze was. Daar moest maar verandering inkomen besloot hij. De komende tien weken waren heel erg moeilijk voor Eileen en Severus maar dankzij het zwarte boekej konden ze toch met elkaar praten. Ze praatte dan over allerlei dingen en elke avond vertelden ze elkaar hoeveel ze van elkaar hielden. Professor Perkamentus had het allang in de gaten en was blij dat Severus die hij als een zoon beschouwde nou eindelijk wat geluk had. De examens naderde en Eileen was best zenuwachtig. Professor Anderling merkte dat tijdens haar lessen en vertelde Professor Perkamentus. 6 weken naardat Severus Eileen verteld had dat hij van haar hield liet Professor Perkamentus Eileen bij hem komen op zijn kantoor. Hij vertelde dat Professor Anderling vond dat ze zich vreemd gedroeg in de klas. Eileen vertelde dat ze nogal zat te stressen voor het examen en dat ze nogal zenuwachtig was. Professor Perkamentus verzekerde haar dat dat nergens voor nodig was en om haar daar zekerheid over laten krijgen zou ze bijles krijgen. Eileen bedankte hem en voordat ze weg ging vroeg ze;

"Van wie krijg ik bijles, meneer"

"Dat zul je wel zien, mijn meisje. Hij wacht op je in de bibliotheek" verteld Professor Perkamentus met een mystieuze glimachen en twinkelende ogen.

Eileen liep naar de bibliotheek en vroeg zich ondertussen af wie haar bijles ging geven. Toen ze voor de grote deuren van de bibliotheek stond vroeg ze zich af wat Severus op het moment aan het doen was. Ze haalde haar schouders op en deed de deur open. Ze liep naar binnen en daar aan een lange tafel met enkele boeken op de tafel zat haar leraar. Eileen adem stokte in haar keel. Het was... het was Severus. Ze glimlachte en rende op hem af. Severus glimlachte en stond op. Ze omhelsde elkaar en Severus boog naar haar toe. Hij kuste haar diep omdat hij daar al 6 weken naartoe verlangde. Naar die ene avond hadden ze elkaar nauwelijk kunnen aanraken omdat de leerlingen weer terug waren gekeerd naar Zweinstein.

"Maar hoe" vraagt ze glimlachend.

"Professor Perkamentus dacht dat je mij nodig had" antwoord Severus glimlachend.

Eileen kijkt hem verrast aan.

"El...El hij weet het van ons. Nu blijkt het dat ze ons al veel langer als couple zien" legt Severus uit.

Eileen schrikt en word lijk bleek. Severus omhelsd haar en wrijft kleine circeltjes op haar rug zodat ze rustig word.

"El, het is goed Professor Perkamentus vind het niet erg. Hij staat aan onze kant, zolang de leerlingen ons maar niet betrappen" legt hij zachtjes.

Eileen zucht van opluchting en gaat op een stoel zitten. Severus gaat naast haar zitten en pakt haar handen vast.

" Professor Perkamentus dacht dat we wel wat tijd met elkaar wilden brengen maar omdat ik nog steeds je professor bent heeft Professor Perkamentus het zo geregeld" legt Severus uit.

Eileen kijkt hem aan.

"Maar waarom in de bibliotheek. Zo kunnen we heel snel ontdekt worden" zegt Eileen.

"Nee El, De bieb gaat pas naar twee uur open en omdat mevrouw Prins moet sufieren is er niemand in de bieb tot twee uur en we kunnen altijd naar mijn prive biebliotheek gaan" zegt hij

Eileen glimlachte en omhelsde hem. Severus glimlachte en vroeg of ze meeging naar zijn prive biebliotheek ging. Ze namen wat boeken mee om hun ware toedracht om bij elkaar te zijn te verbergen en gingen op weg naar zijn prive kamer. Drie weken later was het examen voorbij en kon ze alleen maar wachten op haar uitslag. Omdat Severus nu minder lessen had konden ze nu ook meer bij elkaar zijn en ze genoten allebei met volle teugen van. Wat er ook in de weken was gebeurd dat Severus de exusis van Professor Lupin had geaccepteerd en samen werkte ze aan een laaste toverdrank voor weerwolven.

Twee weken voordat de school voor de grote verkantie sloot kreeg Eileen haar uitslag van het examen. Ze was voor 10 van de 13 vakken met lof geslaagd. Op de avond dat ze haar diploma kreeg dineerden ze op Severus' prive kamer.

Word Vervolgd...


	7. de diploma uitreiking

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Hoofdstuk 7: De diploma uitreiking.

Het was tien over half 8 als Severus en Eileen zich klaar maken voor haar diploma uitreiking. Tien minuten voordat de ceremonie begon liepen ze naar de grote hal. Eileen gaat naar haar plaats en Severus gaat aan de leraren tafel zitten. De ceremonie begon om acht uur. De grote zaal vulde zich met 7 jaars, ouders, familie en vrienden van de geslaagden. De profesoren gingen aan de langwerpige tafel zitten en Professor Perkamentus opende de ceremonie, zoals altijd had hij zijn paarse mantel aan.

"Welkom eindjaars leerlingen van Zweinstein. Welkom ouders, familie en vrienden. De klas van 1999 studeerd vandaag na 7 jaar hard werken ontvangen zij straks een diploma. Vanaf morgen zullen zij hun vleugels uitslaan in de grote wereld en zullen ze de facetten leren van het dagelijks leven. Voor jullie 7 jaars zou er een heel nieuwe wereld opengaan.Verken deze met veel intresse en enthousiastme maar wees voorzichtig, de heer van het duister is nog steeds rijzende. Mag ik dan nu het woord geven aan alle afdelingshoofden" zegt Professor Perkamentus.

Er word geklapt en Professor Anderling het hoofd van Griffoendor komt naar voren. Ze begint haar toespraak over de jaren heen en verteld een aantal leuke dingen die ze met bepaalde mensen heeft meegemaakt. Aan het einde van haar toespraak bedankt ze Eileen voor haar voortreffelijk functioneren als hoofdmonitor. Dan kom Professor Spruit naar voren, het hoofd van Huffelpuf. Ook zij bedankt Eileen voor haar functioneren als hoofdmonitor want ze heeft haar vaak geholpen in vervelende situatie's. Er word weer geklapt. Professor Banning komt naar voren en toverd een stapel hoge boeken zodat hij boven de lessenaar uit komt. Hij begint zijn toespraak met wat grapjes en gaat serieus verder wat de 7 jaars allemaal tegen kunnen komen in de grote wereld. Ook Professor Banning verteld dat hij de thee kransjes met Eileen gaat missen. Er word gelachen en Professor Banning gaat door met zijn toespraak. Als hij klaar is word er weer geklapt en Professor Sneep, hoofd van Zwadderich komt naar voren.

Severus begint aan zijn toespraak en op het eind komt hij bij het punt Eileen McGregor, hoofdmonitor aan. Hij kijkt even naar haar en ze wist dat hij het over haar ging hebben.

Hij vertelde dat Eileen en hij veel samen hebben gewerkt zo ook aan een aantal doorbraken in de toverdrankkunst en hij was trots dat hij haar als assistente had. Het zou hem een eer zijn als ze samen met hem wilde werken om nog meer geniale toverdrankjes uit te vinden. Een aantal zevenjaars gaapten hem aan want dit is niet de professor Sneep die iedereen kende. Die had geen emoties. Eileen glimlachte naar hem en gaf hem een kinkje. Severus sluit zijn toespraak af met het alle beste wensen aan de zevenjaars. Er word weer geklapt en Professor Perkamentus kondigd aan dat de cermonie van de dioploma ontvangst gaat beginnen. Op volgorde worden de zevenjaars naar voren geroepen en krijgen ze hun diploma uit de handen van Professor Perkamentus. Dan worden ze door de andere profesoren gefeliciteerd. Als laatste word Eileen opgeroepen. Eileen loopt naar Professor Perkamentus toe en krijgt haar tweede diploma van Professor Perkamentus. Professor Perkamentus wenst haar het allerbeste en zegt dat hij haar gaat missen. Eileen kijkt verbaasd aan.

"Oh, ik dacht dat u dat wist" zegt ze zich afvragend.

Severus zou Professor Perkamentus toch inlichten? Professor Perkamentus schut zijn hoofd.

"Wat moet ik weten, Miss McGregor?" vraagt hij.

"Eh.. ik dacht dat Severus u zou inlichten maar ik b lijf hier op Zweinstein. Ik neem zijn Toverdrankkunde lessen over zodat hij de DADA lessen rustig kan geven. Remus en ik gaan ook werken aan een laatste toverdrank voor zijn soort" legt ze uit.

Professor Perkamentus begon te lachen en omhelsde haar.

"Briljant, jou idee" vraagt hij.

"Eh.. nee dat van Severus" zegt Eileen blozend.

"Hij houd van je Eileen, iedereen kan dat zien en hij heeft je nodig. Dank je dat je zoveel geduld met hem hebt" fluisterd Professor Perkamentus.

Eileen glimlachte en ging toen naar Professor Anderling die haar omhelsde en haar ook bedankte wat ze voor Severus gedaan heeft. Ze ging de rij met profesoren af en als ze bij Severus aankomt omhelsd Severus haar. Ze had dit niet verwacht maar omhelsde hem ook. De meeste zevenjaars en profesoren konden het niet geloven. Dit was echt niet de Severus Sneep die iedereen kende. Toen Severus haar los liet boog hij naar haar toe en kuste hij haar. Sommige mensen snakte naar adem anderen begonnen te gillen. Wat was hier aan de hand? Maar Professor Perkamentus, Professor Anderling, Draco en de familie van Eileen begonnen te lachen. Eindelijk hadden ze het toegeven dat ze van elkaar houden. Professor Anderling pinkte een traantje weg en wist dat de donkere dagen van Severus geteld waren. Professor Perkamentus klopte op har schouder en ook hij wist dat Severus eindelijk gevonden had waar hij al zolang naar op zoek was. Severus en Eileen liepen hand in hand naar haar familie. Eileen word door hun gefeliciteerd en Severus word verwelkomt in de familie.

Word vervolgd...


	8. Het laatste gevecht Epiloog

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Hoofdstuk 8: Het laatste gevecht.

S'avonds werd er een afscheidsfeest gehouden voor de geslaagden. Eileen draagt dezelfde jurk die ze op het kerstbal ook droeg en die ze van Severus gekregen heeft. Severus droeg een zwarte pantalon, een bosgroene (zelfde kleur als Eileen's jurk) overhemd en een zwart corber. Het feest is in volle gang toen Eileen in Severus'oor fluisterde of ze zouden wegsluipen. Severus grijnsde en pakte haar hand. Ze keken elkaar aan en lachend renden ze naar buiten.

Ze lopen hand in hand naar het meer. Als ze daar aangekomen zijn omhelsen ze elkaar. De muziek in de grote hal diend nu als achtergrond muziek. Als ze elkaar weer los laten buigd Severus naar haar toe en kust haar. Al snel werd de kus dieper en moesten ze de kus verbreken om adem te halen.Severus steunde met zijn voorhoofd tegen Eileen's voorhoofd.

"Eindelijk" zegt hij zuchtend.

"Ja eindelijk" zegt ze lachend.

Ze kijken elkaar lachend aan en Severus denkt aan het zwarte doosje in zijn broekzak. Hij vraagt Eileen ten dans en Eileen neem de dans aan. Ze dansen langzaam op de muziek en Eileen legt haar wang tegen Severus borst. Samen genieten ze van elkaar en de stilte. Als de dans afgelopen is kijken ze elkaar aan en Severus ademt langzaam in en pakt dan het doosje uit zijn broekzak. Hij maakt deze open en er verscheen een mooie zilveren ring. Hij knield voor haar en Eileen's adem stokte.

"Eileen McGregor, je zou me de gelukkigste man op aarde maken als je mijn vrouw wilt zijn" zegt hij.

Haar ogen begonnen te schitteren van geluk en er biggelde een traan over haar wang. Ze sloot haar ogen en ademde diep in. Ze amdemde langzaam uit om haar nerveusiteit onder controle te krijgen. Toen opende ze haar ogen en glimlachte ze.

"Ja, Severus ik wil graag je vrouw zijn" zegt ze.

Severus glimlache breed en deed de zilveren ring om haar ringvinger. Hij kuste haar hand en stond op. Toen omhelsde ze elkaar en twee profesoren die naar hun stonden tek ;ij ken omshelden elkaar en wisten dat het goed zou komen.

Twee weken later kwam het laatste gevecht. Veel 7 jaars werden opgetrommeld en veel schouwers en de orde van de Feniks was aanwezig. Samen als 1 leger macheerden ze naar een open veld dat tussen Zweinstein en Zweinsveld ligt. Hier zou het uitgevochten worden. Professor Perkamentus had op het zwerkbal terijn een hospital opgezet voor de gewonden die zouden vallen. Het gevecht duurde twee weken en op de laatste dag was het dan zover. Harry en Voldermord kwamen tegenover elkaar te staan. Het was een zwaar gevecht voor beiden maar dankzij dat Severus Harry spreuken had geleerd die niemand anders kende heeft Harry het op een nippertje overleefd. Harry gooide de Ada Kadavera vloek naar Voldermord en die raakte hem vol. Toen Voldermord dood was hoorde je de dooddoeners schreeuwen van de pijn. Dit betekende dat hun duistere teken verdween met pijn. Vanaf dat moment dat hun meester dood was had de orde van de Feniks het gevecht tegen Voldermorde gewonnen. Twee dagen naar de overwinning waren alle dooddoeners opgepakt en naar Azkaban gebracht. Severus'naam werd gezuiverd en de gewonden werden nu verplaatst naar de ziekenvleugel. Onder de gewonden waren onder andere; Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Ron en Fred Wemel, Marcel Lubbermans en Severus Snape. Helaas kwam de overwinning met veel verlies voor de tovernaars wereld. Albus Perkamentus was gesneuveld toen hij Harry wilde beschermen. Bill, Ginny en Athur Wemel hebben een zware strijd geleverd tegen vele dooddoeners. Tonks die Remus (die in een weerwolf veranderd was omdat het volle maan was) beschermde toen Vaalhaar op hem afrende en in plaats van hem haar kapot scheurde. Patt Partil heeft moedig gevochten. Draco Malfoy die ook voor de orde van de Feniks is gaan werken omdat hij zag dat het verkeerd was wat zijn vader deed. Hij is gedood door zijn eigen vader. Professor Stronk en nog vele andere zijn er gesneuveld. Eileen hielp Madame Pleister met het oplappen van de gewonden. Severus was ernstig gewond geraakt op de laatste dag van het gevecht en werd nu extra goed verzorgd door Eileen. Pas toen hij helemaal beter was kon je zien dat hij veranderd was. Hij had geen wallen meer onder zijn ogen, hij had zijn lange haar afgeknipt in een kort model zodat hij er 20 jaar jonger uitzag. Hij had veel meer energie en was opgewekter. Je kon zien dat Severus Sneep weer begon te leven. Vier maanden naardat Severus was ontslagen uit de ziekenvleugel trouwden hij en Eileen. Deze dag was speciaal voor hun niet alleen omdat het hun bruiloft was maar ook omdat het op de verjaardag van Professor Perkamentus was. Severus wilde dit graag als eerbetoon aand e vader die hij nooit had. Nu Professor Perkamentus dood was besefte Severus dat hij altijd ouders heeft gehad ook al hadden zijn eigen ouders hem in de steek gelaten.

Epiloog:

Het is 15 jaar geleden dat het laatste gevecht is geweest en Eileen en Severus zijn nog steeds gelukkig getrouwd. Ze hebben 2 kinderen Mina van 11 jaar en Albert van 8 jaar. Vandaag is het de dag dat ze hun dochter gesorteerd zien worden in een afdeling.

EINDE


End file.
